Twelve Times that Booth Should Have Kissed Brennan
by evilninjakittens
Summary: I'm pretty sure that the title explains itself. If you like it, please comment.


3.14 The Pain in the Heart – Booth walks down the steps to where Brennan is sitting with her head in her hands. He pulls out Zach's letter and reads it to her. He watches her eyes slowly fill with tears, and she lays her head down on his shoulder. Her breath is soft on his neck as he tips her chin toward him and kisses her gently.

3.13 The Verdict in the Story – Booth leaves the courtroom before the verdict is read. He slowly walks toward Brennan who is still standing on the steps. He goes to her and cradles her face in his hands. He slowly leans down and brushes her lips with his before wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck.

3.08 The Knight on the Grid – Brennan thanks Booth for bringing Russ to the hospital, and he tells her that if the FBI asks, he caught Russ fifteen minutes from now. He turns his head to look at her, just as she leans up to kiss his check and their lips accidentally meet. He pulls back quickly, realizing what he is doing and looks down, blushing.

3.07 The Boy in the Time Capsule – Booth shows Brennan Brainy Smurf, and she tells him that he got the wrong one. He corrects her, telling her that Smurfette only had her looks, whereas Brennan has looks and her brain. He gives her the toy, asking her to keep it to remind her how much he's changed. She smiles as she leans forward to take it, and before he knows what's happening, he darts forward and catches her lips.

3.05 Mummy in the Maze – She sits beside him in her ridiculous Wonder Woman costume, looking more beautiful than ever with her hair mussed and her makeup smeared. They get up to leave, and he turns to look behind him as she spins around on the floor. He waits for her to catch up and slides his arm around her. He leans over and kisses her cheek, entirely unconcerned that she is covered in dirt.

3.03 The Death in the Saddle – She tells him he's right, and his automatic reaction is to defend himself from whatever rebuttal is coming next. He has to ask to make sure that she is actually going to let him win this argument. She nod assent, and he smiles like a child who just won a prize. She leans forward slightly to adjust herself in her chair, and he puts his hand on the back of her neck and closes the distance between their lips.

3.02 The Soccer Mom in the Minivan – Booth is drunk and happy as he sits on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial with his partner. She tells him about playing cards with her father, and he smiles up at her. He lays his head on her shoulder and whispers "Hey, Bones?" She turns to look at him and he stretches upwards to press their lips together. To his surprise, she kisses back.

2.22 Stargazer in a Puddle – Booth tells Bones that her father allowed himself to be caught, and she thanks him by throwing her arms around him. Angela reaches the end of the aisle, and clears her throat at them. They pull apart, but not before Booth barely grazes Brennan's lips with his. She barely felt it, but everyone else in the room had no problem seeing it.

2.19 The Boneless Bride in the River – Brennan watches Sully's boat pull away from the dock, and turns to see Booth standing behind her. He puts his arm around her, and informs her that they are going to breakfast. As they walk down the pier, he leans over and kisses her cheek, whispering in her ear, "I'm glad you stayed."

2.09 Aliens in a Space Ship – After pulling Hodgins out of the car, Booth crawls back over to where Brennan is sitting, trying to catch her breath. She smiles at him, and his heart wrenches in his chest, realizing that he could have lost her. Before he can think of Cam, and all of the reasons he shouldn't be doing this, he leans forward and kisses her.

2.08 The Woman in the Sand – As Brennan calls Angela, Booth zips up her slinky black dress. Before he can stop himself, he leans forward and places a soft kiss on her shoulder.

2.04 The Blonde in the Game – Booth leans forward and shows Brennan the little porcelain pig. She smiles at him and leans forward to take it. His heart melts at her smile and the look in her eyes. He brings his face down to hers and kisses her tenderly. She leans into him and he wraps his arms around her.

* * *

A/N - I just had this random idea, and I can't even remember why. These are twelve scenes that were already fabulous, but they would have been twice as lovely had there been kisses in them. I took it upon myself to write those in. If you like it, please comment. If you didn't like it... go ahead and tell me. I need to improve my writing, and anything helps.


End file.
